A new Start
by A twilight wish
Summary: Bella is new in town, but she is not the only one with a secret, she has magic in her hands. The Cullens weren t expecting her, Edward and Bella will get conected and find out that they are not that different. I suck at summaries, please read it.
1. Chapter 1

A new start, I like new starts it's always different. I am moving to Forks, by myself, my "uncles" Charles and Charlotte are just going to help me with al the school paper and stuff, because my "uncle" Charles wants to continue his research in other place and I want to finally be by myself. So far, so good, I have the perfect house, its lovely with a nice living room, a big kitchen (not that I will use it), dining room, two bead rooms (mine is huge with a big walking closet) and one bathroom (not that I need to use it), its a really modern house and of course, to make it even better, I have my lovely dark blue BMW outside.

A few moments after we arrive at my new house, with vampire speed we unpacked everything and in no time I was saying goodbye to Charles and Charlotte.

"Take care, ok Bella" said Charlotte

"Yea don't worry"

"Use your magic wisely, I know that you are really responsible with it but you never know" said Charles

"Call us, love you," said Charlotte as she and Charles got in the car.

"Good luck at school!"

"Thanks, sure I will, Love you to, Bye"

I can't deny that I am not going to miss them, I really love them, they are like my parents, they were the ones that saved me from the car crash, I was drowning and Charles took me out of the water and tried to revive me put I had to much water in my lungs so he had the courage to transform me into a vampire, but not just that cause Charles has powers, strange powers that no vampire has and now I have them too.

I could say that I am like a witch, cause I have powers, which ironically they help me to be "normal" , for example, I have a magic ring that when I put it on I turn into a normal human being, just from the outside off course, I still can run fast and be super strong. It's a simple beautiful ring that it's enchanted by Charles and me, it's a really a dangerous, difficult and strange powerful magic; I only take it off at night or when I am alone on weekends, I normally use it in public, cause some years I don't use it, not even at school, but this time I will use it, I want to me kind of normal and have friends.

Today is Sunday afternoon, I don't have too many thing to do so I decided to go arrange my school stuff and what clothe I was going to use to my first day at school.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Since I can't sleep, I spent most of the night hunting near the house. When it was time to get ready I went upstairs and changed into some skinny jeans, a long sleeve shirt, some boots and a sweater; I let my hair fall, got my bag, my ring on, the keys and I jumped in my gorgeous car. I just bought the car a few weeks ago and it is really fast.

The day was rainy and cold (not that I really care) and there was no sun. Never the less I got to school pretty fast. I got pretty early so a parked at nearest spot and went to the Front Office. The office was smal; a little waiting area with chairs, some commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls and a clock ticking. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I´m Isabella Swan", I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. The new girl in town.

"Of course", she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for and handed to me. "This is your schedule and a map of the school". She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back by the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped that I had a good first day of school. I smiled back, thanked and walked back to the parking lot.

When a got back to the parking lot the cars where arriving, I could see that the cars were fairly old, the nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out. I went back to my beautiful car to get my sweater because most of the kids were wearing them and it looked kind of cold. I looked at the map and memorized it so that I didn´t have to look like a fool walking around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I put my sweater on, graved my bag and sucked in a dip breath, just by habit. I can do it, I lied to myself feebly. No one was going to bite me, right? I finally exhaled and stepped out of the car.

I kept my face down while I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My sweater didn´t stand out, I noticed with relief.

Once I got inside I concentrated on looking for my classroom. I felt nervous as I approach the door. Once I got inside I could see that the class was small, but comfy. The people in front me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate indentifying him a Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name – not an encouraging response –.

But at least he didn't introduce me in front of everybody, sending me to an empty desk at the back of the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. I kept my eyes down and read the list that the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic and I had already read everything. That was comforting… and boring, like always, it gets to monotonous.

When the bell rang, a boy with black hair leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked nerdy kind.

"Bella", I corrected.

"Where's your next class?" he asked

I had to pretend to check my class list, "Um, Math"

"My next class is next to yours, I could walk you there, and by the way I am Eric" he said.

I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."

We got our things and headed to my next class. He tried to make a little talk by I drop it. I didn't want to give to much information; he just asked me where I came from, if I was enjoying Forks and the weather. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck, maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed with the same kind of fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself.

After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. One girl that sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish walked me to the cafeteria for lunch and leaded me to a table full with several of her friends, who she introduced to me.

The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room; it was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where we sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting their eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention. They all were different, and yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, they all had dark eyes.

But all this is not why I couldn't look away. I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. Exactly, "inhumanly" beautiful, they were vampire, just like me and they couldn't see it. I am in shock; I wasn't expecting to meet any vampire here in Forks, especially not five of them in school, definitely not.

So, what to do? Should I come and say that I am one of them or should I just continue with my façade and pretend that they are just like other classmates? I came here to be normal, so that's what I am going to do, though they probably will find out sooner or latter, cause I have to hunt and they will smell my scent, but meanwhile I will pretend they don't exist and I will have to be more careful with my super abilities, just to be thorough.

They were all looking away, away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. So maybe it won't me that difficult to me inconspicuous.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten. If a have to be around them all year, at least I can know the story of them.

As she looked up to see who I meant, suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his ark eyes flickered to mine.

I looked away quickly, more quickly than I should, shit! I wasn't supposed to do that, I mean, not a normal human being. In his brief glance, his face held nothing of interest and it was as if she had called his name, and he had looked up in involuntary response, already decided not to answer. But how did he know we were talking about them? I mean, we didn't mention him so he couldn't have heard his name. Strange.

I looked up again to see if he had seen my "too fast" glance. He was looking at the wall in front of him, and it looked like he was frowning, darn, there it goes my perfect façade. I just hope he will let it go.

My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"That's Edward, Alice and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale; they all live together with and his wife." She said this under her breath.

I glanced again at the beautiful boy, who was now looking at his tray and picking a bagel to pieces with his long, pale fingers. Has was talking to the boy next to him, the big one, Emmett I think, he was talking to fast and to low for normal people to hear, but I could. The boy named Edward was telling his partner Emmett that my neighbor, Jessica I think, was telling all the gossip of the Cullen's to the new girl.

"And they are all_ together _though- Emmett and Rosalie, and jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live _together."Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that I am not surprised, it sounds reasonable and normal for our kind.

"So they are like adopted" I said keeping with the interest.

"Yeah they're all adopted; is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. The Hales are brother and sister, twins- the blondes- and they're foster children. They are both eighteen, buy they have been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight."

"Have they always live in Forks?" I asked, this I was actually curious.

"No, they just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska". Yeah, figures.

At least I am not the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.

I risked a last glance at the youngest Cullen, which looked back at me, but this time with evident curiosity in his expression. This time I remembered to move slower as I looked away, and it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation. I peeked at him once again and he was still staring at me and this time he had slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again.

After a few more minutes, the five of them left the cafeteria. I staid a little bit longer and found out that one of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, and she ha Biology II with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too.

When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table. She already had a lab partner, in fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat. Shit, shit, shit.

I went to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed. I looked up to my seat and…he was staring at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face- it was hostile, frustrated. I looked away too quickly again, why was he staring at me that way? What did I do to him to make him hate me so much, I mean, is he angry because I was staring and because I wanted to know about his family?

I did a quick glance again and I noticed that his eyes were black- coal black. He was hungry.

Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introduction. I could tell we were going to get along. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by him, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me. I tried to pay attention to the teacher.

Unfortunately, I had already seen all these subjects, but I took notes anyway. I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally at the strange boy next to me, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of wonder. What was wrong with him? He looked really frustrated, with me?, no it can't be, I didn't do anything.

The class seemed to drag on longer than the others.

At the moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of the door before anyone else was out of their seat, well that was subtle.

I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair. I began gearing up my things too slowly at may add.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.

I looked up to see a cute, pale blond hair boy smiling at me in a friendly way.

"Bella" I corrected once again.

"I'm Mike"

"Hi, Mike"

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it"

"That's my next class, too" he seemed thrilled.

We walked to class together; he was a chatterer, he gave me a lot of questions, which was a little overwhelming. But he was the nicest person I'd met today.

Gym was boring, cause I have to totally pretend, I have to do everything slow, is really frustrating, but manageable. The final bell rang at last. I walked to the office to retune my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder, I guess.

When I got to my fabulous car, it was almost the last one in the lot. I got inside I sat there delivering all that had happened today and still trying to figure out what was wrong with this Edward guy. After a while of failure, I gave up and drive back to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

I was reading when my phone rang; no one had my number so it was obvious that it was my Uncle Charles or Aunt Charlotte.

"Hello"

"Hi Bella, how is it going, tell me all about it, are they being nice?" my aunt Charlotte said at vampire speed.

"OH, hi mmm… well they are being pretty good actually, and they are not so many cause it's a small school, so it's nice" I said with a grimace, she knew me really well, I hope she didn't heard my double sense and my bitter voice.

"Oh no, tell me all about it" of course she would know something was wrong.

"No, it's nothing" I said with a sad tone

"Are you sure?" she said with a worried tone

"Yea, I don't want to talk about it, so… why did you call for?" I said changing the subject

"Oh, I almost forgot, look Bella your uncle Charles needs your help with some research and he was wondering if you could come up here to Alaska, and from your tone I guess that it will be good for you to clear you head for a bit, just for a week or so and maybe you can tell me what happened at school", well that sounded great it's exactly what I need, jus for a week or so…

"What about school?" I asked

"I will call tomorrow morning and let them know that you had a… I don't know…you had an emergency" she said

"Well in that case, I will buy the plane ticket right now" I said a little exited.

"Perfect I'll see you when you arrive, ok"

"Ok, thanks, bye"

I went straight to the phone and bought one plane ticket to the first plane to Alaska (I know that I could easily go running but I don't want to leave my sent); and then I went to get my suit case ready for tomorrow. I didn't pack to many clothe cause I wont spent to much time there and I would probably buy more clothes there. I also pack some books for the long plane.

First thing in the morning I was ready to go. The plane was long and boring, once I got to the exit doors of the Alaska airport I spotted Charles and Charlotte waiting for me. They received me with a big hug and headed to their house.

Once we were in the house I got my things settle and I went to help Charles with his research, he is an archeologist and we have been searching for some strange species in the pole, but I wanted to go to school and have a normal life, as normal as I can ever have, and apparently it wasn't a good choice. The fourth day I took the rest of the day to get some fresh air and to look around, it has been a wile since I have been here in Alaska. It's really beautiful here; I went to the woods and sat own in a big trunk.

After a wile of just sitting there I got up and climbed a tree and admired the beautiful landscape. I heard a sound coming from my right and turned to look at Charlotte running towards me. She climbed the tree and sat down next to me.

"Hi" she said

"Hi, what's up" I said already knowing why she was here

"I just wanted to know if you were ready to tell me what happened at school" here we go

"Oh um, it's really nothing, I am over reacting, that's all" I said

"It most be something, I mean, you are a vampire" she stated

"Well, it's just that I am not the only vampire there and-"she interrupted me

"What?, how many are they? This is so exiting we should go meet them!I am-"I interrupted

"Hey wait! Charlotte I don't want you to do that, please, remember that I went to Forks to be normal, ok, I don't want you ruining it and there are six of them"

"Really! They are so many, and I am sorry I reacted that way, but what is the problem? Aren't they vegetarians?" she asked with a little of anger growing inside her.

"Yes, they are"

"So, what is it?"

"It's just that one of the guys was staring at me like he was frustrated and angry at me and we didn't even get acquainted it was just weird, that's all it is not big deal" I said

"Then why are you running?" she said confused

"I am not running, I came here because you needed me here, remember? I just took the opportunity to try to decode him" I said

"Oh, and what are you going to do?" she said understanding

"There is nothing to do, I will just go back and act as humanly possible and ignore him, I don't want him to know that I am one of them" I said

"But you know that they will know sooner or later, right?" she said

"Yea, I know but I prefer later" I said grinning at her

"Ok then, I am glad that you are ok and that you told me, but promise me something" she said with a suspicious glare

"What?" I said

"When they discover you, would you let us meet them, please?" she said poppies eyes

"Fine" I said annoyed

"Thanks, so when are you leaving?" she said satisfied

"Um, tomorrow Sunday" I said

"You should hunt tonight then, with us" she said a little sad

"I think it's a great idea" I said hugging her

Charles, Charlotte and I spent the rest of the afternoon and the night hunting. In the morning I got ready and we drove back to the airport and said our goodbyes.

"Bye you guys, I will miss you" I said hugging them

"We will miss you to Bells" said Charlotte

"Thank you for helping me B, don't get behind on school, ok" said Charles laughing

"Sure no problem Charles, see you!" I said turning around

The plane was again super long and slow, I totally regret not going running back. But I finally got to Washington and headed back to Forks in my lovely car. The weather was expected, it was raining and it was dark, even though it was like 3 pm. Finally, at home, I started to put all my clothes to the right places, I got my school bag and saw that I still had some homework to do, and I still had to do all the homework of last week that I missed. I think I will ask Angela to help me with it, she looks really nice and she is more… normal, not like Jessica, she is to into gossip and she is not a really good friend, that I had seen my first day.

My plan for tomorrow was to forget all that happened on Monday, get ahead at class, keep inconspicuous to the Cullens and trying to be normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is really rainy. Is it always like this here in Forks? At least is not snowing, yet. I was riding to school by now and I wonder what would everyone think when they see me, they will have a lot of questions, too. Well, I brought it by myself, it`s going to be like the first day, now that I think of it, I was there just one day, so is really the same, but now they wont be shy to speak to me so that's not good.

Once I got to school, I saw that I wasn't that early and almost everyone was staring at me. I kept my face down and parked on the first empty space I saw. Then I realized that my dressing will probably catch the attention, great. I was wearing some high heels dark blue boots, which match with my car; a really tight jeans, a short sleeve tight shirt, with my high fashion leather parka, which is really cool and a lovely green scarf. For me I was dressed normal, but here in Forks they don't have high fashion stores and they are not used to see someone dressed like that, except from the Cullens, of course.

The Cullens.

I instantly looked for them. They were staring to, with their strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone. I slowly got out of the car staring at the floor, like trying not to fall with this rain. I glance up to see them and one of the Cullens, the little pixie one was looking down at me, up and down with an approving smile, and I smiled a little in response.

I was aware of all the pair of eyes that stared at me as I half run to shelter me from the rain on the cafeteria roof. I was surprised, people actually greeted me, with an awkward face, but still!, they did say hello without any questions, yet.

I was heading straight to English class when Jessica spotted me.

"Bella! You finally came, why didn't you come last week?" She said really excited, ready for the new gossip.

"Oh um, I had to live town because… I umm… personal reasons" I said, hoping that she would drop it and live it like that.

"Come on!, tell me"

I was about to answer when the last bell rang and I got into the class leaving Jessica with a frustrated face. She will be asking me late, I know. I have to think of an excuse quickly before someone else comes with the same question.

In class Mike sat next me, but he couldn't speak to me because I started asking questions of last week to the teacher until he dismissed the class. But when the bell rang I wasn't able to stop him.

"So Bella, why didn't you come last week?" Shit, I didn`t thought of an excuse.

"Well…umm…I had to…pick up my dog" _WHAT?_ Why did I say that? I don't even have a dog! I am so stupid

"I mean, I had to pick him up from my uncles' house"

"Oh!, I didn't know you had a dog, what type of dog?" he said surprised

"Umm, it's a…Siberian Husky"

"Really! They are so cute; I love those types of dogs"

"Yeah, they are" I said with an awkward smile.

"I would love to see your dog, what is his name?"

"What is his name?...His name is…Strauss" It was the first name that I thought, and it does sound good for a dog.

"Strange name, and how old is he?"

Ughh, Mike! Stop asking! I have to buy a dog, OGM. Darn I didn't think of that. I guess it has to be a puppy, 'cause I won't find a big dog, right? So puppy it is.

"It's umm… a puppy"

"A puppy, that is so cute!" he sounded like a little boy, weird.

"Yeah, it is" and then the bell rang.

"Oh god I am going to be late, see you at lunch!" I said before a bolted to my next class, I had totally lost track of time.

"Yeah, see you!" he said really far away. I tried to keep up with human peace.

The rest of the day passed as usual, trying to keep up with class was really easy; I still had a lot of homework to do, though. A lot of people asked me why I didn't come last week, and I told them the same story. And they also wanted to meet my "dog". That means that after school I have to go straight to a pet shop to buy a Siberian husky puppy. Great, having a puppy wasn't on my list to-do things. Now there is no turning back, at least I won't be that lonely at home.

When we walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other, "_WOW, ITS SNOWING", _I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face.

I spotted Mike and through him a ball of snow. Mike laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. We both turned to see were it came from. I had my suspicious about Eric, who was walking away, his back toward us –in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike apparently had the same notion. He bent over and began scraping together a pile of white mush. And he started throwing it at me and at Eric. It was really fun, but I didn't want to get wet, so I rushed out of sight to class.

Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snowfall of the year.

I walked alertly to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere. Mike caught up to us as we walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about a snow fight as we got in line to buy food. I glanced toward the lunch room. And then I froze where I stood. There they were in the table of the corner, away from everyone.

Jessica pulled on my arm.

"Hello? Bella? What do you want?"

I looked up at her, confused. What did I said? Then I looked at the line of people waiting for us to buy our food. _Oh._

"Oh, umm, I am not hungry; I ate a lot at breakfast"

I waited for them to get their food, and then followed them to a table.

I decided to permit myself one glance at the Cullen family's table. What if he is glaring at me?

They were laughing. Edward, Jasper and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snow, just like everyone else – only they look more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us.

But aside from the laughter and the playfulness, there was something different, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what difference was, even with my vampire sight. Edward looked different because he went to hunt, but that's not it. There is something more between them.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare.

At that precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet mine.

I dropped my head, letting my hair to conceal my face. I was sure, though, in the instant our eyes met, that he didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had the last time I'd seen him. He looked merely curious again, unsatisfied in some way.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear.

"Stop looking at him," I hissed.

She snickered, but she looked away. Mike interrupted us then – he was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted us to join. We both agreed enthusiastically. The way she looked at Mike left little doubt that she would be up for anything he suggested.

For the rest of the lunch hour I tried to not pay attention the Cullens and decided to honor the bargain I'd made to myself. Since he didn't look angry, I would naturally keep going like nothing happened, so maybe we could have a new start.

When we exit the lunch room, we all groaned in unison. It was raining, washing all traces of the snow away in clear. I pulled my hood up, annoyed.

Once inside the classroom, I saw with relief that my table was still empty. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table.

I was staring at the window, watching the rain fall –when I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on window.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

I turned to him, stunned that he was speaking to me. He was sitting next to me; his dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were curious.

"My name is Edward Cullen", he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing? He was perfectly polite now. I had to speak; he was waiting. But what could I say?

"Um, nice to meet you" I said coldly. He stared at me even more frustrated and surprised at my answer. Thankfully Mr. Banner called started the class, breaking us from our "greeting".

Working together as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started" he commanded.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot. He is gorgeous, now wonder Jessica was jealous that he was staring at me, I mean, I look like a normal human person If I hadn't use my ring, things would have been really different.

"Or I could start, if you wish". The smile faded, turning into a glare of wonder.

"No, I'll go ahead" This was going to be really easy, I have done this lab a thousand times and I bet that Edward has too.

I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly, not that I needed it.

"Prophase" I said with confidence.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His had caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice cold, just like mine…when I am no wearing the ring. So I didn't jerk my hand away, but I felt like an electric current had passed through us.

"Sure, go ahead" I said like nothing had happened. WRONG. I should have jerked my hand away, because that's not what a normal person would do. He stared at me confused, once again. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had.

"Prophase" he agreed. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second one.

"Anaphase", he murmured, writing it down as he spoke. Now it was my turn.

"Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him. He handed it to me. I verily looked at it.

"Interphone". I passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. He took a quick peek and then wrote it down. He had a beautiful letter, so clear and elegant.

We finished before everyone else. I could see that they were having a lot of problem with the slides; some were even peeking at the book under the table.

Which left me with nothing to do but to try to not look at him… unsuccessfully. I glanced up, and he was staring at me, that same inexplicable look of frustration on his eyes.

"What?" I said

"Nothing" he said looking away.

Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we were talking. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Bella" I corrected automatically.

"Actually, she did three of the five" Edward said.

Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression skeptical.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

I smiled sheepishly "Yeah, I have"

Mr. Benner nodded. "Well, I guess its good you are partner with Edward" "so that the rest of class try to do it by themselves" He then mumbled so low that I thought that a normal human could hear it, as he walked away. I chuckled a little at his comment. Edward stared at me then, more confused than before. After he left I stared at the window again, watching the rain fall.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to the snow fight" I answered honestly.

"So, what brought you here to Forks?" he asked really curious.

"It's complicated" I said

"I think I can keep up" he said

"I um… my uncle wanted to move and the…here we are" I said without coherence. What a stupid answered, I should have thought of another solution. Darn. He stared at me with a little confused, but with genially curiosity.

"That doesn't sound complicated" he said

"I guess is not"

"Sorry to ask but, I am curious, you live with your uncles?" he asked cautiously.

"I have been living with them since I was 13 years old" I answered honestly.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"No its ok, it was a long time ago" _much, much long ago._ He seemed like he got the double sense to that answer. He then looked away. There was awhile silence when he finally talked.

He smiled at me, "It's a nice car you have, and it looks really fast"

"It is" I said happily.

"Is it new?"

"Yeah, I just bought it two weeks ago" he then nodded.

"Yours is really nice too, I like Volvos, they are really inconspicuous and elegant, I bet it goes fast too" He stared at me, before answering.

"It is fast, but not as fast as yours I guess" he said with a crooked smile. I could just stare at him and smile in response.

He frowned "We should not be friends" What?

"Is that what we are?"

"I guess not, but we can't go any further than this"

"Why?"

"It doesn't mater why, we are just lab partners" he said angry

Now I am pissed."Well, I wasn't planning on being your friend either" I said angrily. We scowled at each other for a minute.

Looked away then and didn't talk to me the rest of the class. When the bell finally rang he graved his things and walked away without any goodbyes. He is weird; he goes from being a total asshole, to act like nothing happened, and now he gests all angry with me. I don't really care that he is not my friend; I mean, I was supposed to be ignoring him. Well, I guess he did me a favor.

I graved my things and walked away to Gym class. Gym was as usual, slow and boring. Mike was still chattering about how the rain ruined our snow fight and that he was planning a trip to the beach when the weather is nicer. I doubt that, though. By the end of the class the Edward conversation was all behind. I walked in normal peace to my car, ignoring my surroundings.

I was walking away in the car when I remembered that I had to buy a dog. _"SHIT!"_ I said out laud. I now one heard of course, except of Edward that was at my left, watching me warily, like holding out a chuckle. Now he is laughing at me. Great. I just looked ignored him looking straight ahead at the road. To the pet shop it is. I don't like this.


	5. Chapter 5

I drove away to the pet shop in Port Angels. I think is the only pet shop in Forks and I so badly wish they have Siberian huskies, if not I will have to drive to the city and find one. What have I put myself into?

When I finally spotted the pet shop, a beautiful, shabby, but little puppy with brown and white hair, caught my eye. And it was a Siberian husky (thank God!) and a really cute one. I walked inside the store; there weren't many dogs in there.

"Welcome to Poppyshop, what can I do for you?" said a nice blond boy in the counter.

"I would like to see the Siberian husky please" I said

"Sure, come on little poppy, come, you are so cute" he said as he took the dog in his arms.

"It's a she or a he?" I said touching him

"It's a boy and a big one" he said laughing

"Yeah, he is big" he then passed it to me, I stared at him, he was weaving his tale and liking me.

"Hi, Strauss, how about I take you home with me?" I said hugging him

"Are taking him?" said the boy

"Yeah, I would like to, um, can I take him today?"

"I don't think so, we have to clean him and do the paper work, you know, but tomorrow you can come and pick him up"

"Oh, its al right" So I went to the counter to pay for the dog and some things for him like food, bed, toys, a brush and some bones.

"Have a good day miss, we will have your dog ready for tomorrow" he said exited as he gave me all the things I just bought for Strauss.

"Thanks!" I weave back. Mission accomplished; I will have my new dog for tomorrow afternoon. You know, now it looks like having a dog isn't that bad, well I don't actually know because I haven't actually live with him, but I have a feeling that we will get along just fine.

Once I got to the house I started arranging Strauss stuff. So I decided that his bed would be in the living room, because I spent most of the time there, but I don't know if he is going to like it though, in any case I will just move him were he is more comfortable. I will wash him myself, it will be fun, and besides I can't stand the smell of a dirty dog; I think I will have to clean him like three times a week or something.

After some arranging I call it the night and I went to do some homework due for tomorrow and the ones for Wednesday, because I figured out that will need the hole day to be with Strauss, I mean, I don't know if the is trained or anything, so I will spend some good time with him to help him adjust to his new home and new mommy.

I do have a lot of homework due for this week, but I also had to do the last weeks that I missed. I sighed and looked out the window and it was snowing, nice!

Ring.

Ring, ring, ring.

What? Who would call someone at 3 a.m… just my uncles?

"Hello?"

"Hi honey, it's my Charlotte"

"Oh, hi!"

"Bella I was just calling to se how did it go at school, did that Edward guy gave you a hard time again?"

"Um well, it was good"

"Tell me all about it" she said eager

"Its nothing, I am just not good at lying"

"What? You are great lire, not offence but it is true, what happened?"

"Well I kind of said that I have a dog, a Siberian husky puppy"

"You what? That's crazy, Bella why did you said that?"

"People were asking me why I was absent and I didn't know what to say and.."

"And you said you had a dog?, of all the things you could say, but that?"

"Sorry!, I messed it up I know, but it's my problem, ok? And besides it isn't that bad…"

"You are going to buy a dog?"

"Yeah, actually I bought it yesterday after school, he is really cute and his name is Strauss, I will send you pictures"

"You already bought it? Oh, well, I guess you are right, it is your mess" she said laughing

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically

"Sure, hey you didn't tell me about the Edward thing"

"What about it?"

"Don't act like you don't know, tell me what happened"

"Well we talked at class, he is my lab partner, he was really nice at first but then he got really weird, he said that we shouldn't be friends all of a sudden and-"

"Bella, he is right, you should stay away from him, he will find out who you are sooner than you want and you don't want that, right?"

"I don't know"

"Bella I don't get you"

"Yeah, me neither"

"So?"

"I don't know, I mean, I like being normal because I didn't have anyone to share my life with, but now…"

"You don't have any one either"

"You are right, he is mean with me and he will find out sooner or later"

"Yes Bella, just let it go"

"Mhm, I will thanks"

"Sure honey, I am glad to help, good luck with your doggy problem" she said chuckling

"Thanks"

"I will call you some other day, ok?"

"OK"

"Call me if you need some advise, bye"

"Goodbye!" I hung up. What a way to start the day. I looked up the clock and it was past 4 a.m, at least it helped me past the time.

I still have plenty of time to get ready, so I went to my huge walking closet to find the right outfit. Ok, I need something nice, you know, something that says "I don't give a fuck" type of thing and at the same time is welcoming and sexy. After a wile of choosing and decided to wear, my dark blue skinny jean with a "what comes around goes around" purple long sleeve V-neck tee, with some black Tall Pull Up Heel Boot and with a Bling Shoulder Wrap.

I peeked out the window and had stopped snowing and it was a little windy, so I added a scarf. I glance at the clock and it was time to go, it's still kind of early but I won't be the only one. So I graved my bag, my ring and car keys and headed to school. By this time tomorrow I would have a puppy! I am a little exited.

Driving to school, I saw that most of the cars were really slow and precautious, it was probably because of the black ice that covered the roads, but I drove as usual, fast.

When I got out of my car at school, I went to the back corner of the car to put my bag, to take out a book; because it was pretty early yet, when I heard an odd sound. It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming loud enough for normal humans to hear. I saw the dark blue van skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my car, and I was standing between them. What should I do? I looked up, startled.

Everything happened really fast and simultaneously. Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. I can't run away everyone is watching me, but I have to save my car!

But before I could do something, just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the rode, something hit me. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something soft and warm pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. How did this happen? _Edward. _I looked up and saw him next to me, stopping the van that was coming to crash us.

His two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into deep dent in the side of the van's body. But then the other side of the van was going to crash the front side of me beautiful and expensive car. Oh, I have to do something. So I stretched my led and hit the van hard enough to make it stop an inch from my car. Yes! I saved it.

I was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But then I was aware of the body next to me, I didn't want to see him, I was sure that he saw what I did. Darn, I screw it up!

I looked up, curious most of all to see his face and after all, he "saved" me or at least he intended to. He was staring at me in shock and confused.

"Thank you" I said trying to smooth him. But he ignored me with a question

"Bella? Are you all right?" he asked wary. Maybe he thought that I was crazy or I had broken something.

"I'm fine". I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp… that I could break, but better not to. So I just struggled against him.

"Be careful", he warned as I sit up. "Think you hit your head pretty hard"

I did hit it hard, but not enough. Should I pretend?

"It doesn't hurt, I'm all right" I said calmly.

He just frowns and stared at me. I know what he is thinking; he is trying to figure out what just happened.

"How did you do that?" he finally asked

"What?" I turned to sit up and this time he let me, releasing his hold around my waist. But before he could replay, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us came toward us.

"Don't move", someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.

There was a flurry activity around us. I tried to get up, but Edward's cold hand pushed my shoulder down.

"Just stay put for now". But I can't go to a hospital, I can't.

"I am ok, I didn't hurt myself" I complained. He let me go then.

"No, you are not ok you hit your head really hard" he complained back.

"Yes, but it was nothing" I said, now angry. But then all the people crowded us, asking us questions.

"Bella are you ok? I…" said Jessica

"Yes, I am all right"

"The ambulance is on his way" said someone else

"What?, no, no I don't need help, I am perfectly fine, I didn't hurt myself, Edward here saved me, there is no need for an ambulance" I complained again

"Bella, I am so sorry I tried to stop the van but I couldn't, I thought I was going to …" Tyler started apologizing

"Shhh, it's all right Tyler, I know you didn't mean it, nothing bad happened to me or to my car, so don't worry"

"Yes, but I…"

"I said don't worry, it was just an accident" I shushed him. And then I heard the ambulance coming not so far. Shit! I need to do something. I can't just walk away from here, but I can't let the doctors do anything to me. I started to panic. I need to bolt from here, now. Edward seemed to know what I was up to, so he hold on my wrist and eyed me curiously.

"Are you all right?" he said once again

_No I am not_, "Yes I am; that's why I don't need a doctor to check on me"

Then the ambulance arrived, first taking Tyler first. "Please Edward, I can't go with them" I pleaded him.

"Why?"

"Because I am scared of doctors and hospitals and I don't like all this drama and attention on me, and besides I am perfectly fine and you know it" I said looking at his beautiful eyes

"Bella I ca –"

"Please! At least don't make me go to the hospital, they can check me here, please" I pleaded once again, desperate. He stared at me for a while before sighing and went to talk to the EMT. When he finished talking to the EMT he came back.

"Bella, come with me" he said taking my hand

"What? But—" he put a finger in my lips.

"I didn't ask you to get on the ambulance, did I?" I stared at him in confused, "The EMT just want to check on you, that's all" he said calmly, he then guided me to the EMT he talked to.

The EMT examined me really quickly, I will have to ask Edward what did he told him because the EMT was really cool and wasn't pushy at all; and at the end I had the satisfaction to hear the EMT say to everyone that I was fine and that I was good to go.

I turned around from the crazy crowed, avoiding any more questions. I was heading to my car when I heard someone coming towards me and pulled my hand.

"Where do you think you are going?" Edward said to me, turning me around.

"I am leaving, I have a... thing to do, is that a problem?" I said to him annoyed. He was curious but didn't ask. So I continued walking away.

"You owe me some answers" he shouted.

"No I don't" I said facing him.

"How did you stopped the van from crushing your car?" he demanded

"Well, how did _you_ move so fast? You were standing next to your car and you stopped the van too" I accused back. If we are accusing each other so be it. And apparently he doesn't know what I am and that I know what he is either, I like it. Let's see who drops the ball first. Game on.

We scowled at each other for a moment, before I turned around to my car.

"And um, thank you for … you know, saving me from the van and the EMTs" I said not looking at him. He didn't answer and I heard his footsteps walking away.

I got on my car, which didn`t have a single scratch and when I drove away I had a glance to the Cullen, they were all watching me wary and with a little anger in their beautiful faces.

What time is it? I glanced at my watch and saw that it was barely 10 a.m. Well I guess I will get my dog earlier then. So I drove straight to the pet shop. Once I got there the cute boy gave me my new hairy partner, Strauss.

When I graved him, he was really happy and smelled nice enough, for a dog at least. He was so cute and all I wanted to do was hug him all day long. I am glad I invented that excuse to have him.

We drive all the way to home, Strauss actually behave really god in the car; I was afraid that he would scratch something or puke, I don't know but he was a really god companion, always staring at the window. At home I gave him some food and showed him the house and his bed and were to do his necessities, I hope he understood. At first he wanted to mark his territory con my couch, but I stopped him first and I told him not to do it, with a little anger, you know just like you would do it to a baby. And I think he got it.

Well the rest of the day I played with him and I had a great time with him. I also went to the computer to check my e-mail and I had many from my uncle asking me about the "incident". Of curse the school would have call them, great know I have to explain them everything. I wrote an e-mail explaining everything to my uncles, excluding the way I expose to Edward, I also told them that I evaded the EMTs and that my car was just fine; I also send them another e-mail with photographs of Strauss.

I didn't have school so I didn't have homework, which leads me to nothing to do, but to play more with Strauss, I was hoping that he would get tired but he didn't, he staid awake with me all night. I guess he will be nocturnal after all.


	6. Chapter 6

I am going to be late to school. "Strauss don't pee in there!" I said trying to stop Strauss before he pees in my room. I graved him and took him to the backyard.

It had passed like a month since the "incident" of the van, Edward had ignored me since our confrontation and I had too. But school passed smooth as usual and boring, the only thing that distracted me was my lovely partner Strauss, he was kind on annoying sometimes, but he is so cute. But sometimes we have our little fights.

"OK Strauss, you have too options, or you do what I tell you to do or I will leave you here with this cold all day long! Which one is it?" I practically screamed at him and shaking him a little, just to make it sink. He had been doing a lot of disasters in the house for the last couple of hours. He peed in the kitchen and in the leaving room and popped on the stairs.

He stared at me scared and started crying and polling away, he was really scared. What did I do, I didn't do any harm to him, did I? I let him go and he run inside the house under the couch. I turned around and saw my reflection on the window. I was in a towel and… _Oh, _I wasn't wearing the ring. I looked like a vampire and he had never seen me like that, I usually take it off at night, but since I had Strauss I have been playing with him most of the nights and I forget to take it off, but this morning when I went to take a shower to take out the dog smell, I took it off and forgot to put it on afterwards.

I run inside the house, "Strauss I am so sorry, look I am not mean, it's me Bella" I said smiling at him. I reach after him under the couch and stroke him and kiss him, "I am so sorry, but you have to get just to the idea that I am different and that we have rules here to obey, ok?" like he is going to understand me, I am talking to a dog for god sake!

I gave him a cookie and he seemed to forget all about it. I showed him the place were he is supposed to pee and poop. He is really obedient, but sometimes he splits.

I glanced at my watch, OMG I am going to be really late! I put my ring on, graved my bag and my keys, it took me less than 2 seconds and I was driving away in my car. I drove faster than I have ever had, luckily there weren't any cars.

When I got to school, the parking lot was full and most of the kids were already inside, so I hurried up and parked just as fast and almost run to class. I was right on time, but the teacher gave me an annoyed face. The rest of the morning passed as usual and amazingly fast… until lunch came.

Tyler met me in the lunch room door, he looked kind of nervous,

"Hey Bella" he said as we walked toward the line to buy food "look I was wondering if, if you would like to go to the spring dance with me, you know, because of the incident with my van, I kind of owe you one" The hole school has been talking about that dance for weeks, they were all exited and I was trying to avoid that subject.

"Hey nothing happened, so you don't owe my anything" I said

"Yeah I do. So? What do you say?" I pushed

"I mmm" I turn my eyes to somewhere else and caught Edwards curious eyes boring into mine, and I turned to answer to Tyler. "I am sorry, but I can't go" he saw my exchange with Edward.

"Why not? Are you going with someone else?" he glance at Edward, which was still watching us. I didn't want to get into the safety hazards that dancing presented, so I quickly made new plans.

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday," I explained. I needed to get out of town anyway and buy some new stuff for Strauss and for me.

"Oh, can't you go some other weekend?"

"Sorry, no," I said

"Yeah, ok, maybe for prom!" he said, and turned to his table before I could answer.

As I walked to the table I usually sit, I glance at Edwards's table and he was fighting a chuckle, of course he heard it. I gave him an annoyed face and turned around.

When the bell rang at last, I graved my untouched food and put it on my bag, maybe I could give it to Strauss, instead of throwing it away; there are a lot of kids in the world who would do anything for some of this food. It makes me sad to through the food away, although I do it more often than I should.

Mike was quite as we walked to class, the uncomfortable look on his face a bad sign. But he didn't broach the subject until I was in my seat and he was perched on my desk. As always, I was electrically aware of Edward sitting close enough to touch, as distant as if he were merely an invention of my imagination.

"So," Mike said, looking at the floor, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance".

"That's great", I made my voice bright and enthusiastic. "You will have a great time with her"

"Well…" He floundered as he examined my smile, clearly not happy with my response. "I told her I had to think about it".

"Why would you do that?" Oh, no not again! At least he hadn't given her an absolute no.

His face was bright red as he looked down again. Pity shook my resolve and thirst, a lot of thirst.

I stopped breathing; I am not used to being that close to a human and I haven't hunt yet. I saw, from the corner of my eye. Edwards head tilt reflexively in my direction.

"I was wondering if… well, if you would like to go with me"

Here goes my air supply, "Mike, I think you should tell her yes," I said.

"Did you already ask someone?" his eyes flickered in Edwards direction, why would they think that, we don't even speak to each other.

"No," I assured him. "I'm not going to the dance at all."

"Yeah, I heard that…"

"So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer—it's rude".

"Yeah, you're right" he mumble, and turned, ejected to walk back to his seat. I turned my head towards the window and inhale some fresh hair. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples, trying to push the guilt and sympathy out of my head. Mr. Banner began talking. I sighed and opened my eyes.

And Edward was staring at me curiously, that same, familiar edge of frustration even more distinct now in his black eyes.

I stared back, surprised, expecting him to look quickly away. But instead he continued to gaze with probing intensity into my eyes. There was no question of me looking away. The teacher called our attention. I looked down at my book as his eyes released me, trying to find my place. I had a rush of emotions pulsing through me that I have never felt before, strange. What is he doing to me?

I tried very hard not to be aware of him or the rest of the hour, and since that was impossible, at least not to let him know that I was aware of him. When the bell rang at last, I turned my back to him to gather my things, expecting him to leave immediately as usual.

"Bella?" I turned slowly, unwillingly. I didn't want to feel what I knew I would feel when I looked at his too-perfect face. His expression was unreadable. He didn't say anything.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I finally asked.

His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "No, not really", he admitted.

I sighed. "Than what do you want?"

"I'm sorry, I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really".

"What? Being rude with me?"

"No, it's better if we're not friends" he explained "trust me".

"Yeah, I know" I turned my back on him; "Bye" I whispered as I walked away, I knew he could here me. There is a part of me that wants to get to know him…

I did my way to Gym class and at the end it was a relief, as always, to leave. I almost ran to my car. When I rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the said of my car. It was Erick.

"Hey Erick," I called.

"Hi Bella"

"What's up?" I said as I unlocked the door. I hope it's not what I think it is.

"Uh, I was just wondering … if you would go to the spring dance with me?" his voice broke at the last word.

"Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day".

"Oh", he said. "Well, maybe next time".

"Sure" I agreed, and the bit my lip. I wouldn't want him to take that literally.

He slouched off, back toward the school. I heard a low chuckle. Edward was walking past the front of my truck, looking straight forward. I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind me. I revved the engine and reversed out of my spot and made my way out of the parking lot, straight to my house.


End file.
